Sentimientos escondidos
by tsubasa89
Summary: Tercer capitulo!Es 1 sasusaku-lee i un poco naruhina.An pasado 3 años dsd k sasuke se fue a entrenar y sakura esta saliendo kon lee.Xo k pasara kuando sasuke y sakura se vulevan a encontrar x culpa d Itachi? RxR plis :)
1. Capítulo 1: the life follow

Bueno, aquí esta el 1 capitulo alargado xk me pareció k era muy corto… la verdad es que no se si alguien la esperaba… No se si haré el 2 capítulo… depende de si recibo reviews o no… Por cierto muchas gracias temaki-matsumura!!!! Una cosa… no se como es Itachi (aun n he llegado al cómic donde sale) así k si su carácter es muy diferente al de esta historia lo siento mucho!!

Bueno… espero k os guste!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lee! Siento mucho llegar tarde!!- La que hablaba era yo, una chica de 15 años, pelirosada, que respondía al nombre de Sakura Haruno.-¿Ya ha empezado la peli?

-¡No importa Sakura-chan! ¡Al menos no me has dejado plantado! ¡Va entremos!

Los dos compramos palomitas y nos sentamos en nuestras butacas.

Todo había cambiado mucho en la Vila, todo había cambiado mucho des de el día en que Sasuke marcho decidido a encontrar a Itachi y a acabar con el.

Ese día llore mucho, muchísimo. Al fin y a cabo es normal ya que había llevado enamorada de él 3 años y nunca había encontrado el valor de decir-se-lo.

Ese día Lee me estuvo consolando aún que eso le hacía un gran daño a él. Gracias a eso, supongo, empezamos a salir a los pocos meses. Yo con él era muy feliz, mucho más que cuando solo podía admirar de lejos la espalda de Sasuke pero, a veces, sentía como si me faltara algo…

A parte de eso se habían formado nuevas parejas en la Vila, con la ayuda de los demás por fin la cerda de Ino se había declarado a Shikamaru y ahora eran la mar de felices.

También Hinata y Naruto iban por buen camino y, aunque no salían juntos públicamente, todos sabían que se gustaban.

Se podía decir que con la salida de Sasuke todo había quedado en orden entonces, ¿que será esa sensación extraña que siento?

¡Que xulada de película! Con razón el maestro me la recomendó! ¿A ti te ha gustado Sakura-chan?

E…. (mejor no le digo que al estar inmersa en mis pensamientos no me he enterado de nada) muy… xula… jeje.

Sobretodo aquella acción en k los protagonistas…

Mira, ¡no son Hinata y Naruto! (así de paso me escaqueo de las preguntitas de la peli jeje)

Eh! Si, ¡si k son ellos!

Hey Hinata!! Naruto!!

Los dos se giraron a la vez todo rojos y nos saludaron, hacía muchísimo que no hablábamos así que decidimos ir al bosque a dar un paseo.

Me encantaba esa zona, des de pequeña, me traía gratos recuerdos, aquí fue la primera vez que vi a Sasuke, la primera vez que hable con él, la primera vez que… agité la cabeza, ahora estaba con Lee el ya era… ¿pasado?

Cogí la mano de mi novio y noté como las dudas se me iban, sonreí y el me sonrió.

Al poco rato nos sentamos en un banco, no hacía muy buen tiempo, el cielo, gris, amenazaba con lluvia así que era prudente no alejarnos mucho de la vila.

Pasamos más de dos horas cotilleando como 4 viejecitas que si Kakashi esto, que si Ino lo otro… Me parece que nadie se libró de nuestras alocadas críticas. Nadie? Bueno, a Sasuke ni lo nombraron, tal vez tenían miedo de cómo me sentaría, la verdad es que ni yo misma lo sabía. Quería verlo, y tanto si quería! Pero yo misma era conciente de que tal vez nunca ocurriría… Pero, y si ocurría? Que haría? Que sentiría? Que sentiría Lee?

Aquellas dudas eran, para aquel entonces difíciles de resolver, más bien diría imposible.

-Sakura-chan agáchate!- Ese grito me volvió a la realidad, vi como, de golpe un humo espeso salía de los árboles, grité y caí al suelo, mi cuerpo no respondía. Que era eso?

Tosí, me costaba respirar, me preguntaba como estarían los demás. Intenté gritar sus nombres pero de mi boca no salió ningún tipo de sonido.

-"Mierda no está aquí"- oí como alguien hablaba a lo lejos. Se me estaba nublando la vista, sabía que, de un momento a otro, me iba a quedar inconciente, y entonces lo vi, lo vi por primera vez pero me pareció que lo conocía de toda la vida, que veía a un Sasuke de mayor. Su visión me estremeció y sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo si, no había dudas, era Itachi.

Sakura!! Despierta de una vez!

Note como alguien gritaba mi nombre pero estaba demasiado cansada como para responder, me dolía mucho la cabeza.

Sakura! Por favor quieres despertar!

Quien me llamaba? La voz me resultaba cálida y familiar pero no sabía de quien provenía. Pensé en que hacía allí pero no se me ocurrió ninguna razón. Quise saberlo así que lentamente intente ponerme en pie, fue inútil. Mi cuerpo estaba aún bajo los efectos del hechizo…

Pasaron unos largos minutos durante los cuales esa persona misteriosa me estuvo llamando y yo estuve esperando a que mi cuerpo respondiera, por fin, pude abrir los ojos.

Lee!? – lo dije en un tono extraño, de verdad era el quien me llamaba… - Lee has estado todo el rato aquí?

Eh… yo… si… cuando desperté y te vi inconciente pensé que me iba a dar algo!

Le sonreí calidamente y lo abracé, me sentía tan bien así.

De golpe noté como si todo a mi alrededor girase y caí al suelo. Que era eso?

Oí una carcajada

Que fácil eres de engañar chica! – otra carcajada.

La niebla intensa no me dejaba ver nada…

De verdad te pensabas que ese a quien veías era tu noviete?! – una carcajada mayor – por favor! No sabes distinguir una simple técnica de transformación! En serio eres ninja?

La niebla se dispersó y pude ver claramente como ese que hablaba era Itachi. Entonces recordé todo, de golpe.

El fue hacía mi, despacio y aún riendo. Yo quise huir pero mis piernas aún no respondían. El se acercaba, más y más, casi me tocaba. Cerré los ojos, iba a matarme? Ese era mi final? No, yo aún no quería morir.

Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban cogí un shuikoden y se lo tiré, no funcionó, ni siquiera le llegó a impactar.

No sabía como reaccionar, yo ya no era una buena ninja de por si pero contra alguien tan poderoso no sabía ni que podía hacer.

Solo quedaba una solución, huir.

Cogí aire y, cuando vi que giraba la cara un momento, eche a correr tan deprisa como podía (que no era mucho…) hasta conseguirme esconder detrás de un matorral. Estaría aquí a salvo? Lo dudaba… Seguí corriendo…

Noté como algo puntiagudo impactaba contra mi pierna, grité de dolor, grité pero no paré, no podía.

Divisé al fondo un prado, o no! Si llegaba allí me vería y estaría perdida! Me agache entre la vegetación y esperé.

Pasamos un buen rato así, como dos niños jugando al escondite pero, en realidad, eso no tenia nada de infantil.

Noté, de golpe, como dos fríos ojos se clavaban en mi nuca, me giré. Vi como Itachi se posaba a mi lado.

Basta ya de juegos niña! Me estas cansando, si paras quieto seré piadoso! Tendrás una muerte rápida- soltó otra carcajada.

Y… y los demás? – pregunté con una voz entre cortada.

Los demás? Ju, n te importa! Aunque ya que preguntas te responderé como último favor antes de morir! Bien, Naruto consiguió huir… así que reservé a Hinata para que venga a mí. Y Lee… de momento está con la chica aunque… no se por que…

Respiré aliviada, al menos no había matado a nadie, aún…

Bueno, chica, como prefieres morir?

El miedo me paralizó ahora si que ya n podía hacer nada. Grité deseando ayuda aunque sabía que nadie escucharía mis palabras.

Itachi se acercaba, más, más, ya estaba a solo un paso de mí.

Sonreía, como podía existir alguien tan horrible.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y cerré fuerte los ojos, sudaba por todas partes y temblaba, odiaba esa situación, odiaba saber que en cualquier momento esa persona me daría un golpe fatal, la odiaba!

Volví a gritar, esta vez más fuerte, mientras notaba como se agachaba hacía mi posición. No, no quería morir, no quería…

Unas finas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mi rostro, sin querer mi cabeza empezó una cuenta atrás… tres… dos… uno…

Zass! Un shuikoden salió entre los árboles e impacto directamente en Itachi que en pocos segundos se convirtió en tronco.

Levanté la vista.

Por fin te atreves a salir! Ya pensé que incluso tendría que matarla de verdad! Aunque tampoco me hubiera importado- dijo Itachi con una risa fría que me hizo retroceder.

Mire hacía un lado y hacía el otro y, entonces, lo vi. No había cambiado demasiado pese a que hacía tres años que no lo veía, más alto y si cabe más guapo también; aunque, su cabello negro, seguía idéntico. Iba vestido con una camiseta azul con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y unos pantalones cortos blancos de lo más sencillos. Con solo verlo todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mi corazón empezó a latir a más de mil. Lo sabía, no lo había olvidado.

Sa… sasuk… sasuke-kun??

El me miró y me indicó con la mirada que ya hablaríamos más tarde, que no era el momento. Yo permanecí quieta aún con esa sensación de incredibilidad al estar viviendo eso que tanto había soñado y esperado.

Itachi y Sasuke se pusieron en posición de lucha, parecía que el inicio de la pelea era solo cuestión de segundos.

Los dos empezaron a pegarse, sin ir en serio. Golpe por aquí, patada por allá… debió de durar un buen rato hasta que Itachi se cansó.

Entonces este salto hasta una rama elevada y hablo:

Me aburro hermanito…

Pues ya somos 2

Mmm… sasuke por que no venís tu y tu novia a mi mansión aquí os paso la dirección – dijo Itachi entregándome una hoja escrita- allí os esperaran un montón de trampas de deberéis superar para llegar a mi. Por supuesto tendréis un premio. Tu, Sasuke, podrás enfrentarte a mi; Sakura, tu tendrás a Lee y, Naruto (porque quiero que el también venga) tendrá a Hinata. A que soy generoso? – dicho esto, Itachi, soltó una carcajada y, acto seguido, desapareció.

Nos quedamos los dos quietos, con un silencio inmenso, decidí romper el hielo.

Sasuke-kun… vamos a buscar a Naruto?

El me miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Se me hacía raro caminar a su lado… lo sentía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…

Tardamos mucho en encontrar a Naruto, como una hora o dos, unas horas en que miramos por los bosques y las cuevas de la zona. Al final estaba durmiendo en un prado cercado.

Naruto! Estas bien? – dije mientras corría hacía el.

El dio señales de movimiento aunque tardó un rato en despertar.

Sakura-chan!! Que ha pasado? Y Itachi?

Naruto… hay muchas cosas por explicar…

A si! Como ahora?

Como por ejemplo… mira detrás de mí…

Eh? SASUKE!!!!

Naruto se acercó al Uchiha al cual saludó enérgicamente. Lo envidié, en 1 minuto le había hablado más que yo en 2 o 3 horas… Y, al mismo tiempo sentí una sensación calida, era como haber retrocedido en el tiempo hasta, aquella época, en que los tres formábamos grupo.

Eso no es todo… Veras, Naruto… -dije yo- tienen a Hinata… a Hinata y a Lee…

Como!! A mi Hinata!!! Y a tu Lee!! Vamos a salvarlos inmediatamente!!!

Siento interrumpir – dijo Sasuke de golpe- pero como que a "MI" Hinata y a "TU" Lee??

Bueno… es que… -dije yo- Hinata es por así decirlo la novia de naruto (el chico del zorro enrojeció al instante) y Lee… Lee… Lee es mi… mi mejor amigo.

Naruto me miró sorprendido y yo bajé la cabeza. Por que no había podido decirlo… por que no le había dicho que Lee era mi novio? Por que?? Por que?

Bueno - dijo Naruto para romper el hielo- pongámonos en camino que Itachi nos espera!


	2. capitulo 2: the first test

La casa de Itachi era muy grande, enorme, mucho más de lo que habíamos imaginado. Estaba en lo más profundo de un bosque cercano a la vila, estaba segura de que si no fuera por que el mapa era muy claro no hubiera llegado nunca.

- Ei! Vaya casita… - dijo Naruto – Cuando venzamos a ese estúpido nos podemos quedar con ella! La podríamos convertir en un puesto de ramen! Os imagináis? Ramen de esto… Ramen de lo otro… ñam! Creo k me ha entrado hambre…

Le di un golpe.

- Pero tu eres tonto o que! Estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a un peligro enorme y tu solo piensas en la comida! – Dije yo.

- Pero… Es que… Sakura-chan… - Me dijo el chico zorro poniéndome cara de pena.

- Tanto tiempo contigo y aún no te entiendo!

El me sonrió y yo le saque la lengua y me reí.

- Eo! vosotros dos! Entramos o nos quedamos charlando aquí todo el día!

Me giré y vi a Sasuke, algo más avanzado.

- Ya vamos Sasuke-kun! – dije y agilicé el paso

Una mano me detuvo. Me giré, era de Naruto.

- Esto… Sakura-chan… - empezó a decir el chico zorro.- yo creo… que bueno… como decirlo… Lee…

Asentí suavemente y bajé la cabeza. Lo sabía, era conciente de lo que hacía y me sentía fatal conmigo misma pero…

Naruto me miró fijamente y me abrazó.

- Piénsalo… Lee te está esperando…

Me aparté y le sonreí.

- Gracias Naruto…de verdad, lo pensare ahora vamos...

Me dirigí hacia la puerta. Sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca de despertar de este sueño, de esta nostálgica sensación de pasado. Lo sabía…

Abrimos la puerta entre los tres, lentamente.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Permanecimos unos segundos así hasta que, por fin, las luces se encendieron dejando ver lo que parecía un enorme bosque. Los tres nos quedamos flipando. Luego, una voz en off habló:

" Hola! Primero de todo bienvenidos a mi humilde morada. Ya os avisé yo que tendríais que pasar unas pruebas no? Pues bien aquí esta la primera… Veis este bosque? Pues en el hay escondidas 5 llaves, si queréis pasar a la siguiente sala encontradlas. Solo os aviso que en este bosque hay todo tipo de animales y trampas así que me pregunto si saldréis vivos de el… Bueno, total no importa… o los animales… o yo? Que preferís? "

Miré hacía mis compañeros. Sasuke tenia un gesto de rabia en la cara y Naruto, bueno Naruto se veía que estaba deseando luchar contra el. Sasuke lo supo.

- Naruto, no te emociones que mi hermano es mío! Soy yo quien tiene que vengarse no tu – dijo el Uchiha.

- Si, si ya lo se! Tu y tu maldita venganza… es que solo vives para eso! – contestó el chico zorro con desprecio.

- Naruto! No te pases! – Intervine yo.

El rubio enmudeció al instante aunque lanzó una mirada de odio hacia Sasuke el cual simplemente apartó la mirada como signo de desprecio. Solté una risita, tantos años y seguían igual…

- Bueno, que hacemos? Buscamos las llaves juntos o preferís dividiros? – Pregunté yo para intentar calmarlos un poco.

Los dos me devolvieron una mirada de "yo con ese no voy".

- Esta bien – sonreí.- nos encontraremos en la puerta dentro de tres o cuatro horas y miraremos cuantas llaves tenemos cada uno.

Los dos pasaron de mi.

- De acuerdo?

- Que si! Sakura-chan… Sasuke ya veras como yo tendré más!

- Que más quisieras Naruto!

- Queréis dejar de discutir! Vamos a buscar!

Los tres nos dispersamos. Yo seguí a Sasuke con la mirada hasta ver como este se adentraba en la espesura.

Me detuve y me posé en un árbol. No sabía que hacer… No sabía por donde empezar… eso era inmenso… arboles y arboles era lo único de divisaba mi vista, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar… Nos podíamos pasar horas no, días.

Salté al siguiente árbol, no tenía tiempo que perder!

Pasé más de dos horas dando vueltas, agotada, mirando cada una de las cuevas, grutas, montañas y demás, luchando contra extraños animales y llevándome más de una herida. Había conseguido una llave, tampoco podía quejarme pero… una… solo una… faltaban cuatro…

Pensé en mis compañeros deseando que les hubiera ido mejor.

Oí un fuerte ruido a mis espaldas.

Me giré… Que.. que era eso? Un… un león! O no! Era enorme.

Retrocedí hacía atrás aunque solo conseguí resbalarme con una rama y caer en mala posición. Lo que faltaba, me había torcido el tobillo!

Quise saltar a una rama alta pero un fuerte dolor me lo impidió.

Grite, grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Vi como unas estrellas ninjas impactaban contra el león que retrocedió asustado.

Respire hondo… Naruto había venido a ayudarme.

Mire hacía arriba. Eh! Sasuke! Había sido Sasuke quien me había salvado?

- Vaya chillido has pegado… cualquiera diría que te estaban matando… es que no puedes ni luchar contra un león…

- Yo… bueno… es que… mi tobillo… - bajé la cara avergonzada. Por que había venido Sasuke? Había algo que no cuadraba- Esto… tu… Sasuke-kun… estabas preocupado por mi?

Sasuke me miro sorprendido.

- E… yo bueno… - su tono se volvió seco.- no, simplemente oí un grito y fui a ver.

Ah… baje la cabeza, decepcionada.

- Sasuke-kun! – el me miró.- solo te preguntaré una cosa y quiero que seas totalmente sincero tu… tu… mientras estabas fuera… pensaste en mi alguna vez?

El me miró, extrañado.

- A que viene esto ahora? – Respondió el Uchiha.

- Contéstame Sasuke-kun! Mientras estabas fuera aunque fuera solo una vez, un segundo pensaste en mi!

Él no contestó.

- Siempre haces lo mismo Sasuke-kun, me oyes! Nunca respondes siempre callado sin hacer caso a nadie de tu alrededor! Tu, tu y tu mundo! Tu, tu y Itachi! Siempre lo mismo! Y los demás? Los demás no existimos para ti? Que somos yo, Naruto, Kakashi, un estorbo? Que soy yo para ti? – cogí aire.- Tu lo has sabido siempre verdad, has sabido que tanto yo como Ino como muchas más estábamos enamoradas de ti! Y tu, tu en tu mundo! Siempre pasando de nosotras y tratándonos como unos pesadas que si, tal vez lo éramos, pero al menos merecimos una contestación, un "no". Pero no, tu eras demasiado importante como para hacer eso! Mírame Sasuke-kun! Si crees que me equivoco mírame a los ojos y dímelo!

Noté como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Mire a Sasuke y Sasuke me miro, extrañado.

- Yo… yo soy yo y si no te gusta mi manera de ser ya me dirás por que te enamoraste de mi…

- Sasuke-kun tu nunca entiendes nada… nunca aprecias nada… al final todos se apartan de ti… Si, tu me gustabas lo admito, me gustabas por que deseaba que te fijaras en mi, deseaba devolver ilusión a esos ojos tan triste! Pero tu nunca me dejaste... – solloce – Nunca!

- Yo…

- Tu nunca dejaste entrar a nadie en tu corazón y ahora cada vez estas más y más solo, te adentras en la oscuridad!

- Hay algo de malo en que prefiera estar solo!

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos.

- Mírate… de verdad es esto lo que quieres? Todas las que en su día te amaron se han apartado de ti. Ino esta con Shikamaru, Ai con Hiroki, Kaoru con Hara y yo… yo…

- tu?

- Yo.. yo estoy con Lee!

Sentí como si toda mi infancia se rompiera de golpe y se convirtiera en las lágrimas que ahora caían sobre la arena.

Mire a Sasuke, elmiraba al suelo.

- por favor, Sasuke-kun… Date cuenta por favor antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

- Sakura… yo… debo vengarme… y entiendo lo que dices y si, admito que talvez no es el mejor camino pero…

- Si, lo se! La venganza! Pero y luego? Que harás luego?

- Luego… ojala haya un luego…

Me estremecí.

- Por favor Sasuke-kun! Quiero que me prometas una cosa… solo una… - lo miré- cuando venzas a Itachi y me mires quiero que veas en mi una chica y no algo molesto!

- Sakura yo…

- Por favor Sasuke-kun tampoco te pido nada del otro mundo! Solo quiero que me mires y veas lo que soy!

El me miró y sentí como un escalofrío cruzaba todo mi cuerpo.

- Piénsatelo…

Salté al árbol más cercano venciendo el dolor enorme que aún tenia en mi tobillo i de allí a otro hasta que ya no lo pude ver.

Oí como Sasuke gritaba con fuerza mi nombre.

Me apoyé en una rama.

Me había quedado limpia por dentro, limpia aunque le había mentido… Si, yo salía con Lee y lo quería, y mucho, pero no lo amaba, por mucho que lo intentaba no lo amaba.

Por mucho que me doliera yo sabía que, aunque fuera la única, yo seguía amando a ese chico misterioso de mirada triste a quien quería ver sonreír. Por que? Por que seguía sufriendo tanto! Porque?


	3. capítulo 3: the key of the heart

Wola! Siento haber tardado tanto... lo siento... me faltaba inspiracion... xDD osea que no sabía como seguir (bien x mi!)bueno da por fin actualize! La verdad es que no quería acabarlo aquí pero me pareció que si no quedaba demasiado largo... Espero que os guste!

* * *

Deje de llorar.

Miré el cielo, ya empezaba a estar oscuro.

Pensé que tanto Naruto como Sasuke debían de estar esperándome pero… no tenía ganas de volver… no después de lo que había dicho… No quería ver más a Sasuke... No quería…

Oí a Naruto gritar mi nombre a lo lejos aunque por el momento lo ignoré.

Me senté en la rama.

Escuché como alguien se acercaba a mi, que debía hacer? Huir?

Dudé.

No, no podría escapar eternamente de mis problemas, debía enfrentarme a ellos de una vez.

Divisé el cuerpo de Naruto entre el follaje.

Respiré aliviada de que fuera el.

Sakura-chan! Me tenías preocupado!

Naruto… Gracias… Pero no pasa nada… simplemente me torcí el tobillo y no me puedo mover… siento haberte preocupado.

A ver? – El rubio se acercó a mi pierna y, cogiéndome suavemente el pie me lo fue vendando poco a poco. – Ahora esta mejor! Como te lo rompiste?

Eh… Un accidente… no… no pasó nada…

Vamos! Ya solo nos falta una llave!

Esto… Naruto. -Me puse la mano en el bolsillo.- la última llave la tengo yo.

Bien! Vamos rápido que Sasuke nos espera!

Sasuke… Sasuke… Me dolía tanto ese nombre… tanto…

Noté como unas finas lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Corrí a secarlas. Demasiado tarde!

Sa… Sakura-chan? Que te pasa!

Na… Nada Naruto…

El chico zorro me abrazó. Yo me sentí segura.

Sakura-chan tranquila… es Sasuke verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

No hagas caso a ese estúpido… sea lo que sea seguro que lo siente mucho

Naruto…

Si Sakura-chan?

Gracias.

Me aparté y le sonreí bastante más animada.

Naruto, vamos que Sasuke nos espera!

Los dos nos pusimos a andar entre los árboles en dirección a la puerta. Que nos esperaba al otro lado?

Sasuke ya estamos! – gritó el rubio al verlo.

Por que habéis tardado tanto? – Contestó el Uchiha.

Haber ido tu a buscarla idiota! No te quejes ahora!

No me quejaría si no fueras tan lento…

Que! Sasuke repítelo! Baka!

lento

calmaros ya! – intervine yo.- Vamos, traigo la última llave, abramos la puerta de una puñetera vez!

A los dos se le cambio la mirada mientras medio decían un "si".

Me acerque a la puerta, una puerta metálica de grandes dimensiones había cinco agujeros, cuatro de ellos ocupados. Puse la quinta. La puerta chirrió abriéndose poco a poco mientras una gran cantidad de humo salía del interior. Tosí.

No te separes de mi.- Me dijo Naruto mientras me agarraba la mano.- Esto puede ser peligroso.

Entramos en la estancia a poco a poco.

De golpe todo se dispersó.

La sala era muy pequeña y estaba completamente vacía. Mirando hacía un lado había una gran puerta.

Sakura-chan! Naruto! Sasuke… - oí gritar una voz al fondo.

Me giré.

No… no podía creerlo…

Lee! Hinata!

Sakura-chan! Ya pensaba que nunca volvería a verte!

Sonreí a Lee.

Este, por sorpresa mía, se acercó y me beso.

La primera cosa que quise hacer fue apartarme aunque, luego, me desdije y simplemente esperé a que acabara.

Sin casi ni quererlo miré a Sasuke, este tenia una media sonrisa en la cara como haciéndome entender que no le importaba nada, tuve ganas de llorar.

Aparté la vista, hacia Naruto, a quien parecía, incluso, sentarle mal. Me animé un poco.

esto Lee… Estáis los dos bien?

Perfectamente Sakura-chan ahora tranquila! Yo te protegeré!

Sonreí y mire a Hinata la cual estaba bastante embobada mirando a Naruto.

Me alegraba que estuvieran bien…

De golpe una voz en off sonó:

"Oh! Que bonito reencuentro! Voy a llorar! Bueno paso a explicaros la segunda prueba. Si avanzáis un poco veréis una cajita, abridla y encontrareis cinco llaves cada una de un color. Pues bien, Sakura coge la rosa, Sasuke la azul, Naruto la naranja, Lee la verde y tu, Hinata, la blanca. Si miráis hacía la puerta veréis que en ella caen cuatro de estas cinco. Si ponéis las correctas la puerta se abrirá y podréis pasar a la próxima sala aunque… si falláis… saldrá un humo venenoso que os matará a todos… Que os parece? Interesante? Y como descubrís la correcta os preguntareis, pues muy fácil! Aprovechado el humo que ha salido antes yo me he transformado en uno de vosotros cinco, en el que tiene la llave mala… así que si me descubrís saldréis con vida de esta! Quien seré?"

Me estremecí al escuchar estas palabras. Quien era Itachi?

Miré a los cuatro. Naruto quedaba descartado por que me cogió de la mano al cruzar la puerta, quedaban tres. Era Hinata? Lee? Sasuke?

Lee avanzó hacía la caja y nos tiró las llaves. Esas horribles llaves.

Esto… que… que… que hacemos… quien creéis que… es – dijo Hinata.

Esta claro no? Si lo preguntas es que eres tu…- dijo el Uchiha.

eh…. Yo… yo…

eh no tan rápido! Hinata has sido tu? – dijo Naruto

Eh... no… no…

pues ya esta! Yo te creo Hinata – esta enrojeció.- No serás tu Sasuke?

Pues no

Ya! Ya!

Esto… Naruto…. No tiene por que haber sido el… ta… también… esta… Lee… o… yo…

Hinata-chan a sido Sasuke no lo defiendas!

no, ella tiene razón… podemos ser cualquiera de los tres… no podemos descartar.- intervino Lee.

Yo me los miraba, sorprendida, como se podían acusar así?

No teníamos tiempo que perder tenía que pensar algo rápido.

Miré a Naruto y el me miró.

Tuve una idea, si, eso serviría!

Me acerqué al rubio y, despacio, lo bese. Este se sorprendió, y mucho.

Miré como Hinata enrojecía y ponía una cara como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Como Lee gritaba como un loco. Y como Sasuke… Sasuke se acercaba hacia nosotros para separarnos.

Enrojecí, Sasuke nos separaba? No, eso era imposible…

Cogí un shuriken y se lo tiré con fuerza. El lo esquivó.

Itachi! –grité señalándolo.

Los otros tres se giraron.

Sakura… por que sospechas de mi? Yo no soy!- protestó el Uchiha.

mientes! Sasuke-kun nunca haría esto! – Dije.

Que mas quería yo… la verdad es que por un momento pensé que eso podía pasar pero ya estaba harta… harta de engañarme…

Puedes probarlo? – dijo Sasuke.

Ella no, pero yo si.- Intervino Naruto.- siento decirte que fallaste! Hermano.

Me giré sobresaltada, aún incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Vi como, Naruto, se transformaba, con una sonrisa, en Sasuke.

El me miró.

Justo después de que tu y yo, Sakura, nos separásemos, me encontré con Naruto y decidimos cambiarnos por un rato, por si acaso. Ya que si nos Itachi nos atacaba no esperaría que "naruto" usara el sharingan ni que "Sasuke" se multiplicara por 100, te confundiríamos, hermano, aunque nunca pensé que nos fuera a ser tan útil!

Mierda. - masculló Itachi mientras recuperaba su verdadera forma.- tendría que haber tenido mas cuidado.

Mi cabeza estaba aún confusa. Naruto había sido en realidad todo este rato Sasuke? Y Sasuke, Itachi? Entonces, en el bosque…

"- No hagas caso a ese estúpido… sea lo que sea seguro que lo siente mucho" esa frase era una disculpa? Sasuke se había disculpado? Sasuke lo sentía? Sasuke?

Y luego… cuando me había cogido la mano al entrar… era eso parte del plan… solo eso?

Y… Y… yo lo había besado!

Me sonrojé con solo recordarlo y vi como Sasuke se sonrojaba también levemente al adivinar lo que pensaba.

Ei! Vosotros dos! – Gritó Itachi con una sonrisa- no sabéis que no prestarme atención os puede salir caro?

De golpe noté como el suelo se abría bajo mis pies. Caí. Caí hasta que una mano me agarró.

Sa… Sasuke-kun!

Oh! Que enternecedor! Agarrando a tu novia… - dijo Itachi.

Cállate! – añadió su hermano menor.

vamos Sasuke-kun atácame estoy aquí! No querías vengarte? Déjala y lucha contra mi. Total a ti no te importan los demás.

cállate!

Vamos, suéltala!

Aunque me dolía tenía que admitir que Itachi tenía razón, ahora yo era eso que nunca había querido ser, un estorbo. Un estorbo que impedía a Sasuke luchar contra su hermano, vengarse…

sa… Sasuke-kun… suéltame! Suéltame y lucha contra el! Hazle caso.

El me miró.

Pero tu estas loca o que! Como quieres que te suelte! Da igual si no lucho contra el ahora ya lo haré tarde o temprano… ya lo ganaré.

No sueñes hermanito! Tu, ganarme, no me hagas reír. –dijo Itachi mientras tiraba contra su hermano un buen puñado de shurikens que no pudo esquivar.

Sasuke lo miró con odio con uno odio que iba cada vez a más…

* * *

Que os ha parecido?

Lo siento si el capitulo 2 os pareció un rollo... me pareció que estaba bien pero visto los pocos reviewsque recibí (hasta ayer (que recibí el segundo) solo me habían mandado uno...) la verdad es que me deprimi bastante... espero que este 3 si que os haya gustado! aunque tal vez es un poco lioso...

Paso a contestar los reviews que recibí! Es que en el 2 capítulo se me olvido así que hay bastantes xDD

Nanase: Graciaspor tus consejos sobre Itachi intenté eliminar la risita xDD me alegro de que te gustase!

coninia: Gracias por todos tus consejos! me encanta que me digais las cosas que tengo que mejorar! (Aunque no se si lo he echo mucho...)

oODark-AngelOo: jeje me alegro de que te gustara pues nada aquí esta el 3 capítulo!

Luna Kyouyama: sip que se avivará la llama del amor (en este capítulo ya ha empezado un poquito y en los demas aún más) ten un poco de paciencia que Sasuke es Sasuke (k lista!)y no lo puedo canviar de repente xDD

Miko Yui: Arigato! (se escribe asi...) pues ya lo e seguido xDD

NeKo-Jeanne: Gracias! jeje alguien que me mandó un review del 2 capítulo

Nakuru Uchiha: gracias me voy a poner colorada y todo! xDD gracias a tu review me decidí a escribir este capitulo... espero k te haya gustado...

Bueno, ya esta! Reviews plis! Que como ya he dicho no recibir deprime mucho... ojala reciviera muchos y muchos reviews! (xDD como sueño! ) Bye!


End file.
